Unknown Ties
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: Yugi is kidnapped by Pegasus. Now it's up to Misty, Kaiba, Joey, and eveyone else to rescue him and stop a wacky transformation! But will the fact that Misty and Kaiba are so headstrong get them captured as well? Will they fail? (romance: Misty and Kaiba)
1. Character Intro

Misty info for "Unknown Ties"  
  
Misty Sage: Long ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes. How much trouble can a shy high-school beauty get into? A lot if you count in the fact that she's super smart, super sassy, and is the new vice president for Kaiba Corp!  
  
Misty was using an alias when she took the job at Kaiba Corp. She and Seto Kaiba seem to have a thing for each other. The sparks flew (literally) when she revealed two of her best-kept secrets while defending Kaiba from an attack made by none other than Maximilion Pegasus. Her first secret, she defended him by using magic, and her second one, she's fighting her real father! (Yes, Pegasus is her real last name, not sage!) But, seeing that her loyalties truly lied with him, Kaiba began to trust her as he had only trusted Mokuba.  
  
Slowly, their lives began to include much more of each other, and Misty managed to melt Kaiba's icy heart.  
  
In the story you are about to read, Misty and Kaiba are 20 and are newlyweds, Yugi receives a real shock, and everyone else's courage is put to the test. Hold on to your seats, everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride! (Sorry to leave you all hanging, but the story starts in chapter 2! 


	2. Chaper 1 : Murder at the Game Shop

Unknown Ties  
BY:  
Julie and  
Carol2flute This was a collaboration project. We do not own the rights to the characters featured in this story, except for Misty.  
  
We'd like to thank everyone who reads and reviews our stories! Please bear with us. We still have to find some missing pages, so we might not post as often as we like.  
  
Carol2flute: Julie! You lost some of the papers?!?!?  
  
Julie: Relax! Geez, you sound like you're going to have a heart attack. I'll find them. *Eventually*  
  
Thanks for waiting. Now, without further adieu, Unknown Ties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domino City – December 20th , 2004  
  
Yugi walks into the game shop after school. Sitting at the cash register is Yugi's grandpa. He is counting the money he had made that day, punching numbers in to a calculator, and some counting out loud. "I'm home!" says Yugi to his grandpa. Grandpa acknowledges this with a wave of his hand.  
  
Yugi walks into the next room and sets his backpack on the table. He begins working on his homework. Hours pass and his math homework is a piece of cake compared to his science homework. "I wish Misty were here. Her best subject is science!" he thinks.  
  
Yugi is on his social studies homework when Grandpa calls to Yugi, "Yugi, please come here!"  
  
He walks into the shop and finds a sickening sight. A man in a long blue coat and long brown hair is pointing a gun straight at his grandpa's head!  
  
"Yugi, go get that box from the kitchen." he says.  
  
"But Grandpa, that's the box we keep our money in! You can't!" Yugi exclaims.  
  
"Go Yugi, go get it." Grandpa says to Yugi.  
  
Yugi goes into the kitchen and opens a secret compartment. As he is doing this, he thinks "I can't believe Kaiba would do this after I helped him! And if he's around, Misty can't be far behind. And with the power of her magic, who knows what she'll do!"  
  
Yugi walks back out of the kitchen with the box. He asks the man "Why are you doing this, Kaiba?!"  
  
The man turns to Yugi. Now, Yugi gets a clear look at the man and sees that he is actually in his late twenties. "Oh, I thought you were some one else. Yugi says with a shaky voice.  
  
"I know very well who you thought I was." The man says.  
  
Yugi is taken aback by this statement.  
  
The man takes the gun off of grandpa and points it at Yugi. "Give me the box." He says.  
  
Yugi gives him the box.  
  
"Please don't hurt my grandson! You have the money! Now leave!" Grandpa commands.  
  
"I won't hurt your grandson, I'll hurt you!" He shouts.  
  
Yugi watches in horror as the man fires the gun at Yugi's grandpa. He takes a fatal shot to the chest and is dead before he hits the floor.  
  
Yugi tries to run to his grandpa's side but the man has him by the arm.  
  
He pulls a still struggling 18-year-old Yugi outside the shop. "I said I wouldn't hurt you. I never said I wouldn't kiddnap you. Let's go, runt."  
  
Yugi finally breaks free and dashes down the street.  
  
At the end of the street, a white limo was parked outside a tall building.  
  
"Maybe whoever that is can help me!" Yugi thinks.  
  
He runs up to the limo and knocked on the window.  
  
"Help! My grandpa's been shot! And now the guy that did it is after me!" He cries.  
  
The window rolls down to reveal none other than Maximllion Pegasus! Seeing The Fear in Yugi's eyes, Pegasus opens the door and says "Hurry, get in!"  
  
Yugi was caught between a kidnaper sand Pegasus. "Can I trust him?" Yugi thinks.  
  
"Trust me!" Pegasus says.  
  
Yugi would rather trust Pegasus than die, so he jumps in the limo with Pegasus.  
  
"Go! "He says to the driver. The driver takes off, leaving the kidnaper in the dust on the sidewalk.  
  
"So you say your grandpa is dead." Pegasus says. "Well, I'm your legal guardian now."  
  
Yugi freezes.  
  
"What did you say?" Yugi asks.  
  
"If you don't believe me, here are the legal documents," Pegasus says, handing Yugi the papers. Sure enough, the papers are signed by his parents, David and Sarah Mouto. 


End file.
